


Последний автобус

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Сказка про двух дураков, которые не замерзли на автобусной остановке.





	Последний автобус

**Author's Note:**

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 30\. as a comfort — в утешение

Марк был уверен, что никогда не доделает домашку по корейскому. А также не успеет доучить хорео к пятнице, подготовиться к следующему вокалу, найти тот видос, который он обещал показать Бэмбэму. И есть ему опять придется на бегу, и он пропустит звонок маме — даже на базовые потребности времени у него не останется. Юному Марку Туану еще нет и двадцати одного, а он уже хронически опаздывает по жизни.

Во всем виновата дурацкая Корея, конечно. И дурацкие корейцы, ее населяющие. Нет бы широкими шагами войти в 21 век и начать говорить на нормальном английском. Но куда уж, им проще тарабанить на своем непонятном — международная компания еще, называется — и ожидать, что все стажеры будут легко и непринужденно их понимать. И у Марка не за себя одного тут подгорает, между прочим!

У него голова пухнет с утра до ночи. Вот все треняет последний танец 2PM, хореограф вопит что-то угрожающе звучащее, но Марк слышит только “рука” или “локоть”? И какую-то грамматику, в учебнике была, он помнит даже, на какой странице. Но вспомнить, значила она, что надо так делать, или совсем наоборот — не может. Руку тянет, локоть тянет, а головой — не дотягивается. Забытые ноги, ожидаемо, запутываются, и Марк получает нагоняй.

Классика.

Рэп, к счастью, по большей части можно читать на английском, но вот в любом баттле фристайлящие на корейском уделывают его на раз-два, потому что он просто не поспевает за их скоростью, теряется и остается стоять посреди зала с широко раскрытым ртом, как туповатая рыбка из “В поисках Немо”. Когда заканчиваются репетиции, Бэмбэм бесстрашно игнорирует разгневанное марково сопение по дороге к автобусной остановке и делится с ним соком в пакетике, рассказывая, как в следующий раз он научит Марка рэппать по-тайски, и вот тогда уж они вдвоем уделают всех в том зале.

Врет, конечно. Бэмбэм здесь столько же, сколько сам Марк, и не помнит уже толком ни корейского, ни английского, ни родного тайского, но мелкий отлично читает лица и людей и с каждым месяцем кажется все больше “своим” в этой чужой для них обоих стране. В отличие от Марка, для которого и обычные-то люди — загадка почище китайских иероглифов (кстати, эту домашку он успеть даже не пытается). 

Отношения с корейцами оказываются для него во сто крат мудренее.

— Подвиньтесь, — пристраивается на скамейку на их остановке новенький, Ендже, кажется. На улице холодно и сидеть на металле, наверное, вредно, но после целого дня тренировок у всех ноги гудят, и, когда автобус увозит Бэмбэма на ночевку к какому-то знакомому хену (Марк старается не думать, что его не пригласили), они вдвоем жмутся друг к другу ближе, чтобы согреться, и декабрьский морозец вынужденно знакомит их ближе.

У Ендже громкий голос, большой рот и самый раздражающий смех по эту сторону реки Ханган. И Марк все еще злится на Корею за сегодня, но отдельно взятому корейцу Ендже он очень благодарен. Тот приехал сюда из Мокпо месяц назад, и это тоже делает его немного неместным. Он пока не успел разобраться, кто с кем дружит, кого в агентстве считают перспективным и какие у них вообще правила игры. И что Марк — вечно опаздывающий рэппер, до сих пор не понимающий по-корейски, Ендже пока тоже не понял: он тарабанит про свое и открыто смеется над ним, когда Марк морщится, не понимая какое-то слово. Ендже не делает для него скидок, терпеливо объясняет, что имел в виду, используя еще два новых корейских выражения, и ржет уже над собой, распугивая темноту, холод и одиночество, окружающие их со всех сторон. 

Потому что Марк дурак и Ендже тоже дурак, объясняет он Марку, отсмеявшись. Но им обоим одинаково холодно и их обоих, видимо, навсегда покинул автобус до общаги. Так что, пытаясь казаться крутым и по-идиотски подмигивая, добавляет Ендже, общего между ними больше, чем Марку может казаться. 

Марк целует Ендже в его большой смеющийся рот, и, к тому моменту, как дорога перед их остановкой наконец-то освещается фарами нужного им автобуса, он в первый раз за долгое время чувствует себя почти нормальным.


End file.
